Delusion of Time Mithra's Rage
by Koi Kitsune2006
Summary: A young Mithra who is forsakened by his own kind discovers a truth that leads him to extreme rage
1. Chapter 1

Delusion of Time  
Mithra's Rage

Chapter 1

_I removed this story awhile ago because of a occurence that happened to me while I was writing this Fanfic. But it's here to stay. It's one of my longest writing's I ever wrote but never finished. I might finish it and maybe I won't. The story is 6 chapters so enjoy. If you like it, just comment._

* * *

Have you ever been hated, disliked, or just forgotten? Have you ever lost either your mother or father? Well, I have. I am a Mithra. No not a girl like you'd usually see. Big ears, long tail, unsurpassed agility, purrrrr accent, and extremely cute. I'm just a guy that has been forgotten since I was 5 years old. Well, it seems that I have to start from the beginning. Where all my pain started.

I was an average Mithran boy. I always looked up to my mother and she loved me like if I were the only thing that mattered in her world. I dressed like a normal Mithra. You know the usual clothes that we wear. Normal slacks, shirt, shoes with no front so our toes stick out. I had a happy first 5 years as a boy. Playing with my toys, imagining, wishing I was something I was not, hearing bed time stories from my mother, going to sleep in the sun, and enjoying what little time I had before it all started...

My father was never home, always away doing his so called job. But the job he performs is against all Mithra. Reason why only few Mithra male adventured out in the world. My father was an Adventurer. He believed that he could change the world, but only gave me a rough start. My mother knew of my fate and knew why I never made a single friend from all of my time living in my home town of Kazahm. I was looked down upon because my father was what he was. My mother took all the heat from the other Mithra living near us and protected me. But nothing she said worked and I was still the boy who's father was an Adventurer.

One day I had woken up to a horrible smell. Because I am a Mithra my nose picks up scents that no other race could pick up. I smelled death. I ran out of my house quickly only to find some of my own dead. Flames were everywhere, swords were torn in half, and beastmen's bodies laid on the floor. I went running looking for my mother with tears, crying out loud. Well... Of course I was only 5 years old and it was my birthday. When I raced towards the forbidden area I saw a sight that haunted my life forever. I found the rest of the survivors in the village in one spot and my mother dead. I felt like dieing and ending it all. But I wasn't allowed that privilege. The rest of the Mithra stared at me then looked away without saying one word.

I was only 5 years old. My father was gone and my mother was killed by a battle I wasn't able to experience. I was torn into shreds, I felt like I no longer held a life. I was now a forgotten Mithra. An alone Mithra condemned to walk this land with nothing but a flow of blood that I remembered from my mothers corpse. No one bothered to bury her, I was the one who had done it. And that was my 5th birthday.

Anger at my race and anger for who had killed my mother, I had only one option. I've heard of the forbidden Martial Arts that the Mithra had forbidden anyone to learn. I was going to learn it. Reason why it was forbidden was because many who tried to learn it, died trying. I didn't care if I was gonna die learning it. I had nothing else anyway and my life wasn't priceless. I didn't care if someone had stabbed me in the back or intentionally decided to slit my throat. I really didn't give a shit. So I trained since I was 5 years old.

6 years later, I was strong, I was tough. Everyone who looked at me once got a cold face. There were times in training where I had injured myself or worn out my body completely and ended up sleeping in the cold brick rain. I trained with a wooden sword, staff, twin blade weapons, kunai's, knives, accuracy with Bow and Arrows. I did everything. I trained with 50 tons on my back, trained in rain, snow, wind, mud, thunder, you name it. I didn't care what condition the weather was in, I busted my ass. During my training of this Forbidden Martial Art I had never died. I was guessing I did something right. I don't know, maybe I did do something right...

My house was filled with memories of my mother hugging me, kissing me, taking care of me, feeding me, giving me all the love she had to offer. Only because she knew what I was going to face. I only wish it had lasted longer. I look at my hands, my feet, my clothes. I was forever dirty. Living off of old bread, old water, or whatever I had to eat. My bed was broken from fatigue, my house smelled of ass and the windows were smugged. I barely used the house. I always tried to avoid my home because of what has happened 5 years ago and now it may have been the last time I set foot inside my childhood house again. I came back with a heavy heart to obtain something that's in my house that I need to take, laying on a neat rack, untainted, and untouched. My mothers sword. A one edged blade sword that was wide and thick. It was a really heavy and great piece of work. It was going to be the sword I was destined to use for the rest of my life. I picked it up from its slumber and stared at it for the longest I've ever stared a weapon. Then I heard a scream.

Outside was raining and very muggy. Disgusting weather that day of the incident that made me leave my roots for good. One of the villagers was attack by a Goblin. I ran for the goblin, jumped in the air and did a flip kick slamming the Goblin off her. The Goblin reached for his Crossbow and I immediately threw a dart at him. It hit him dead in his forehead and he died instantly. The rest of the village was noisy and I heard many screams off in the distance. It seemed that the village was under attack.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Go away! Don't talk to me!" She snapped back at me like if I were the one who tried to kill her. I didn't care. I let that slide and picked up what was left of me and continued to walk towards the cries of battle.

"Damn you! Get away from me!" Another Mithra screamed trying her best to shake a Goblin off of her. I unsheathed my sword and sliced the Gobs head off and kept running forward in low position attacking each and every Goblin I saw in my sight. Once I reached the center of the village where my mother died that day I saw someone who looked familiar. But he wasn't very clear. It was like if he were a ghost.

"Who the hell are you!?" I screamed at the man. He turned around slowly. His Armour was very bulky and he had a freakishly huge sword.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied back. I was in shock at what my mortal eyes were staring at. It was no other then a image of the Overlord. He swiftly flew in the air and flames surrounded me afterwards. I was trapped by fire and surrounded by Goblins who held bombs in their hands. I was screwed.

"By the way young one, I am the one who killed your mother..." The overlord spoke quickly and disappeared into the stormy abyss.

"You bastard!" I tried to jump and reach him but couldn't jump that high. I was surrounded and had no choice but to fight.

"So you like the Overlord? Your all going to die tonight..." Rage was in me, I never felt hate the way I did that night. My hand gripped the sword tight and I was blinded by my rage. One of the goblins threw one of their bombs at me. I countered the bomb by kicking it back to him and taking out three of the goblins, I jumped on the Goblins shoulders and twisted his neck with my feet, I jumped off his body, in the air again and finished off another goblin with a head bashing thrust of the sword. The Goblin split into two. I charged Ki energy into my hand and blasted a wave of Ki energy at two more Goblins and finished them all. I then looked at my hand afterwards. I then realized that I did all of this tonight and that I was never going to stop this battle until my revenge was sought. For the rest of the night... It was calm. The storm cleared and I saw the ocean. My plan was to leave the next day to Jeuno and maybe... Find a purpose. Find a purpose that I was meant for.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was funny that I was leaving. At the same time I was wondering if I was making the right move. Kazahm is my home but at the same time it is nothing but a wasteland of dieing emotions that were visited a dozen times over. I didn't know what was out there and I didn't know what to expect. But what the hell... I have nothing to live for here anyway. I was hated and forgotten. I was an eye sore to everyone here.

I walked to Jakoh's house. I knew I wasn't invited or wanted but I couldn't care less or give half a rats ass. On my way to her house I saw everyones faces looking at me this time. But it wasn't a new face, it was the face of disgust. A mother walked by and held her daughter at her side acting like she was protecting her from me. The sooner I got out of town the better. If I stayed another minute more I wouldn't know what I would do. I'd probably scream and curse at everyone in sight. Not caring if young ears were listening to the intense evil talk that most of the Mithra here called it. Hearing the word "Fuck" would get your ass kicked by half the village.

I opened the door to Jakoh's house very quickly. I didn't want to stay here another minute so I had no patience with the door. The Mithra standing guard beside the entrance gave me the sour look.

"What do you want?" She asked like if I were the poison that screwed her life.

"I'm here for 2 minutes and I'm gone." I said soft. I walked by them without a care what they were thinking in their stereo typical and obvious heads. Like I never heard anyone tell me if I were the shit that made the town stink. Thank you dad... I walked up to Jakoh and threw her my keys to my house on her work desk.

"And what am I supposed to do with these?" She asked.

"I'm leaving. Do what you like with the house. Burn it down for all I care." I said.

"And why arrre you leaving forrr?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"None of your business." I walked for the exit. Before I walked to the door she had one last thing to say.

"You know... you no longerrrr talk like us anymore. So why do you think yourrr still a Mithrrra?" I don't know why she asked me such a stupid ass question but I answered.

"Because I am no longer a Mithra." Everyone's eyes opened wide, shocked at my answer. I left without a care and walked for the Airship stand. I only had 500 gil on me from what I have saved from my mothers secret stash. I walked on the Airship that made way to Jeuno. The ship took off and flew in the air. I walked to the side of the Airship and saw my home shrink into nothing as the clouds ate up my once, childhood home.

The ship arrived 3 hours later. I was a kid walking off the ship on my own and the only one. I saw races I've never seen before. Hume's, Galka's, Taru Taru, and Elvaans. I felt funny that I saw people that didn't have ears on their head or tails on their back. Well, except for the Galka except their tail looked like someone lodged a Spike up his ass.

I walked the way out. Thing was that no one needed an Airpass when I was young... To bad now that everyone needs one today... Err hmmm... Back to the story and my pointless blabbing... Anyway, I saw many people. I've never seen so many people in one spot before. Music playing, cheerful people, food cooking on the side of the streets, Taru Taru doing acrobat tricks, Elvaan's juggling 5 swords, and smiles everywhere. I've never seen anything like it. Also of course I saw Mithra. And as soon as they saw the sword on my back they payed no attention to me. I guess that sword on my back told other Mithra that I was an idiot with a sword on his back. I didn't care much anyway.

I walked around looking around the magnificent Jeuno. I walked around Port, lower, upper, and Ru lude gardens. It was a very big place and so busy. I enjoyed seeing so many new things.

"So this is what my father was living and experiencing?" I asked myself. I sat down to rest since I've been walking around for quite some time. But then I never got up again. Cause my past hit me in the groin. I was feeling like hell and it wasn't comfortable. I kept asking myself 'what the hell is a eleven year old boy doing by himself? I see parents walking their kids my age to eat, play, and do family things... Why am I not doing that?'. I started to tear abit. I wrapped my hands around my legs and dug my face into them. I started to cry. I was jealous to see the other kids with happy expressions and always with their parents. Unlike me I never felt that way with my mother and I don't really think I've ever even met my father. I was always alone as an infant and as a kid.

Someone then walked up to me tapping me on the head. I jumped for a sec. Started to wipe my tears quickly, hiding my sorrow.

"Excuse me young sir..." A strange voice said to me. "Why are you all alone? And with a big sword on your back there too!"

"It's my mothers..." I said.

"Well well well. Holding on to what you have left of her huh? Well, are you alone?"

"Always." I didn't know why he said 'Holding on to what you have left of her huh?'. Something told me he wasn't ordinary so I payed a little bit more attention to him.

"Why that's horrible! What is a young Mithran boy doing out here all by himself? Hmmm... Are you by any chance a fighter?"

"What makes you ask?" I guess I was right. Why would he ask if I was a fighter?

"Well, I don't see any young boys such as yourself walking around all day with a very heavy looking sword and not fatigue one little bit. So I assumed..."

"Yes I am a fighter. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I'm looking for young warriors such as yourself..." I interrupted him for a sec and didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I'm not a warrior."

"Then what are you?

"I don't know."

"Hmmm... Would you like to accept an offer then?"

"What offer?"

"Well, since you have no place to live I assume that maybe you'd like a bed and a place to eat."

"Food and bed? What's the catch?"

"You become one of us."

"And who is us?"

"The Freedom Fighters."

"The who?"

"We are mostly an underground group. We take care of the toughest missions that no Adventurer would ever have the balls to do. We are mostly a group of people who keep the people of Vana'diel safe. Fighting for a cause each day, fighting for life, and keeping the peace."

"Really?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. And I ask if you'd like to take up on the challenge?"

"Why are you asking a Kid such as myself?"

"Let me just say... I have a hunch that you'd probably be the best one day. I have a good feeling from you there young lad. Just take my hand and I'll show you the way. The way to the light." He started talking in riddles and had his hand in reach of mine. I didn't know if I should take up on his offer. But I took it anyway. It was better off then living like a street rat.

"What is your name young lad?" He asked me.

"I don't have a name."

"Oh come now. Everyone has a name! I have a name, you have a name, even the bugs on the Jeuno street floor has names! So how come you don't have one?"

"Fine. Call me Fox."

"Fox? Is that even your real name?

"Just call me by the name I told you." I snapped.

"Oh! Touchy touchy! Well, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be living." He took me through an alley way in Lower Jeuno. Very tight path with many rats lurking about. He touched a stone on the wall and a door slid to the side. Walking half way through, the door slid back into place. On the way down, there were damp lanterns on the side of the walls illuminating the stairway path leading downward. The walls were very moist and cob webs were found on some of the ceiling. The stairway ended and there was a big old, well used wooden door. He opened up the door and went inside. I followed him in. Inside was a very big room. Beds aligned together along the wall neatly, baths on the other side of the room, a lot of swords, axes, wands, and armor on another wall hung by spikes and such.

"Everyone! I'd like to introduce a new rookie to our team! Everyone please give your kind regards to here young Fox." He said very gently.

"Hello Fox! My name is Silver Rook! We go by code names here so I can't tell you my real name." He was a very big guy. A Galka. He seemed nice enough.

"Welcome to the team Fox. Grey Wolf at your service." An Elvaan. He has a really cool attitude. Laid back, calm and cool. In battle he is very good at handling pressure amongst other things. He is a real player with the ladies though.

The others were cool to. But I got real close to Silver and Grey. They were way older then me but they treated me like family. I never felt like I had a family in years. Maybe now I can start over again. But the only thing that was keeping me back was my past and my anger. I still sought revenge on the Overlord. Even at night when I sleep I have dreams of him. When the time comes he will die by my hand. I swear it...

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

4 years passed and I turned 14. Its been awhile since I've joined the Freedom Fighters. It was better then I thought. I can live with training some more and learning new techniques. The guys I live with like Silver Rook and Grey Wolf are extremely good at what they do. They can really kick some major ass at anytime. But thats what happens when you've been fighting since you were young. And for me, I am the oddest of the few Freedom Fighters. I'm the only Mithra in there that is not a girl. Actually, I am the only Mithra period. We have 2 Hume's, 1 Galka, 2 Elvaans, and 1 Mithra here. Not a big group but a few powerful fighters not to be messed with. I don't even want to piss on anybodies shoes and try to get away with it. The days goes by and I still have nightmares everyday. It's sickening. I feel though at times I get used of these dreams. I guess they will never leave me alone until my rage side gets its satisfaction. Satisfaction in killing the overlord.

I was tending to my unused sword like usual, edging out the blade with a carving knife meant to sharpen a blade once it gets dull. The boss calls me in afterwards. The one who picked me up off the street that day. He likes to be called Boss.

"Fox! Can I please speak with you for one moment?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure Boss." I walked over to his small room. His personal room which had a very expensive looking piece of armor hanging on his wall and acouple of heavy weight swords meant for the Warriors of Vana'diel. "You need something Boss?" I closed the door behind me.

"Yes, you have proven yourself these past 4 years that your able to be one of us. I guess I was right when I picked you off the street that day." What he was telling me startled me. But I kept listening. "You young Fox have shown me what very few male Mithra can do. Your male side isn't meant for fighting or wielding a sword. Only the female bunch of Mithra's can do the Adventurer job. You cannot. Reason why many hate you and despise you is because your father wanted to be what he couldn't be. Leaving you in a position where from the moment you were born into this world, you were meant to be hated with or without reason."

"I already know that Boss... You don't have to remind me." I said with a stutter.

"I know how you must feel. You have us. We have begun to raise you like one of our own brethren. We take you as our responsibility and we don't mind. But you must follow what we do as well and that's to fight for Vana'diel. Regardless of race, even your own Mithra who despise you so much." He grew silent for a hot minute. "Now I must ask you to ready your blade for combat again."

"What?" I asked in utter astonishment.

"I need you to go on your first mission. Its not an easy one and it's well suited to your talents. I also believe that you will do what I think you would do. An excellent job."

"My first mission huh?"

"Yes. The republic of Jeuno has been on my back recently begging me to exterminate this big problem. To them it's a big problem since they sit in their lush looking homes of theirs with their thumbs up their ass. We of course has to do the dirty work that of course, no one else will do but us." He got up and took one of his maps out of his drawers in the back of the room. "Here. You must go to Pashhow Marshlands and find the route to Beadeaux. In there around the many Quadav in the area, there should be what they describe as a huge venomous snake."

"A snake? How big?"

"Bigger then your house."

"I don't have a house."

"Did you?"

"Hmmm... Good question. They probably burned it down when I left and put a sign up saying 'Good fucking bye and hope to never see you again!'." The boss busted out laughing once I said that. "Well, at least you can find humor in that."

"Well, you've always been a funny kid. Anyway, this venomous snake has been said to grow larger and larger. If it gets any bigger it can worm its way out of Beadeaux and travel its way to the Rolanberry Fields and attack the Republic of Jeuno very easily. So your job is to kill it."

"Lucky me. So why is it getting bigger and bigger constantly?" I asked.

"It is devouring the Quadav in the area."

"Heh... I wonder how the snake shits out the shell..." The Boss laughed some more.

"Again Fox you caught me off guard. So to get to Beadeaux you have to go and rent a Chocobo." He reaches into his desk and takes out some gil. "Here, take 2,000 gil and keep the rest of it after the mission."

"Thanks Boss." I said with a smile. After taking the gil Silver Rook busts in the door very angry and outraged.

"Boss! Your not going to believe this! Those damn government bastards wants each and every single resident in Vana'diel to carry an Official Air Pass to board the Airships now! We have no access to the Airships anymore!" Silver Rook said furiously. "I swear I'm gonna..." Boss interrupts Silver.

"Silver that's enough. Thank you for pointing this out for me..." The Boss looks down at his desk and gives out a big sigh. "Air pass? What the hell are they thinking? Dammit, now we no longer have fast access to the Republics of Windurst, San d'oria, or Bastok no more. Great... Silver, how much do they want for these Air passes?"

"They want 500,000 gil for the air pass. 500,000 for both the normal pass for Windurst, San d'oria, and bastok. Also for the Air Pass for Kazahm.

"That's a Million gil! What the hell are they thinking!?" The boss shouts.  
"Shit, those greedy bastards... I need to talk to the head of Jeuno about this matter. If you can excuse me." The boss looks infuriated. He looks at me for one moment. "Fox go and take care of your mission and good luck."

"Thank you Boss." I say to him and get up. The boss rushes out the room and leaves the base. Silver Rook sighs and looks at me.

"So brother, first mission?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get ready as soon as I get something to eat."

"Here." He hands me some pocket money. "Go and get yourself something to eat on the street. I know the boss gave you money already but I like to pay for your meals."

"Thanks rook! Your the best." I gave him a pound and he did the same in return.

"Fox! You be careful out there. This is your first mission. We don't need any death tolls in our name."

"Got ya Rook." And with that I took my leave. I walked up the stairs to the narrow alleyway out into the streets of Lower Jeuno. Busy as always. But this time it wasn't the positive busy. This was more of a angry crowd of people who are a little angry about the change in the Airship system. Who wants to bust their ass and pay 500,000 gil just so they can go somewhere? No one wants to risk themselves and walk through the infested beastmen fields outside the walls of Jeuno just to pay a visit to windurst or any other country for that matter. Any beastman will just attack you just because they feel like stabbing something that's not theirs. Only because they can't forget about the war that happened years ago.

I got to the Chocobo stables in Lower Jeuno, shown my License, paid the big amount of money to ride a chocobo, and rode off to Rolandberry fields. The ride took me hours. On the way I saw birds chirping, beastmen walking about with their weapons ready to stab the next thing they saw, other adventurers fighting the beastmen, and of course other Chocobo riders with a really annoyed face. I guess they were angry that they had to ride a Chocobo rather then take the Airship. Honestly, my butt started to hurt on the seat.

I made it to Pashhow Marshlands. It was raining hard and thunder storming when I got there. The weather startled my Chocobo a little bit. But of course he kept on running in the direction I wanted to go in. I stopped to look at the map a few times. But because of the hellish rain I couldn't look at it long since the rain would blob and mess up my map. So I put it away quickly after looking at it.

"My god this rain in annoying!" Still continuing in the rain I saw a small open path out from the rest of the field. I looked at the map one last time and followed the path. On the way through the path I made a right at the fork. I kept going forward along that fork and made it to Beadeaux. Once I entered the ground started to shake. I couldn't see much in the air since the rain blocked my view with all the fog in my face.

"What the hell is that thumping?" My Chocobo threw me off and I went into the wall.

"Hey!!!! Come back here!" The Chocobo didn't listen and ran like hell. I turned around and the Quadav were all dead. They were torn in half, even their shell was split into pieces. I couldn't believe that a bite can be so powerful. I unsheathed my sword and tried to see some damn image in the thick fog and evil weather. This thunder storm wasn't helping me one bit. I ran forward ducking for cover as the lightning strikes started to hit the ground. "Shit!" I screamed. I was going to have to dodge these lightning strikes if I wanted to kill this snake and get the hell out of here. I kept moving forward with this lightning snapping at my ass. Then I tripped on something. But I don't usually trip. It felt like it was moving. Next thing I know a big head appears right in front of me.

"Holy..." It was the snakes big freakin' head right in front of me. He hissed and blew me backwards, smacking me into the wall behind me. I got up and the snake lunged at me at full force. I jumped out the way. I dragged my blade on the muddy floor and swung upward towards the snakes neck. Direct hit! But it only cut so much of his skin. The snake looked really pissed and instead of hissing like most snakes do, it roars. Blocking the roar, trying to maintain my balance in the mud, I ran to the left and jumped up the wall. This rain was not helping at all as it kept smacking me in the face, blinding me half the time. I stared at it from the cliff edge I was standing on. The snake rose up and started to open its mouth. It charged a purple blast at me.

"Damn!" I jumped out the blasts way. "So you like shooting purple shit at me? Taste this you freak!" I was still in the air after his blast. I charged one of my own. I put both my hands near my left hip and started to charge a Ki Blast that I learned recently from my training. A blue light formed in my hands and I said the words. "Chaos Blast!" I shot a huge wave of energy at the snake and hit him dead in his mouth. The rain added to the color as it made heavy impact and caused the snakes head to explode. The snakes body wormed in the air for a good 10 seconds and finally made a huge and earth shattering crash on the plains of Beadeaux.

"And stay down." I looked at it for a couple of minutes. "Fuck I'm cold!" I started walking out of Beadeaux and thought of how long this walk would be. But my luck served me. The Chocobo I had rented waited for me in the field. Then I got back on the Chocobo and rode back to Jeuno.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The skies were very cloudy and dark on my way back to Jeuno. It was getting extremely nasty out as I rode back. Rain from Pashow Marshlands followed me back and it felt like it was following me with a purpose in mind. I made it through the gates of Jeuno and returned the Chocobo unharmed. The Chocobo did me well and I was happy that it did. Smiling at the chocobo as I left, a thousand thoughts raced through my mind. Something just didn't feel right. It just hit me in my stomach and raced up to my throat making me ill. Walking up the stairs from the Chocobo stables at Port, the faces on the crowds of people walking by me weren't glamorous as usual. Their faces were blank and nasty. I didn't know if this was the after effect of the Airship change, or it was just something in the air that gave you a bad taste in your mouth. Either way, I didn't like it. Also the Mithra who passed me gave me an even more ugly look then usual. To tell you the truth, even that spooked me. Like if I should just die and let it be. Great... Just what I need. More hate. Grey Wolf came running to me with an urgent face.

"Fox! There you are!" He came running to me then came to a complete stop. Trying to catch his breath he hands me a note. "This ambassador of Jeuno wants to talk to you."

"What for?" I asked with a questionable face.

"He just said he wants to speak with you. Honestly I don't know why he wants to speak with a young fighter such as yourself. Just be careful... I don't have a good feeling about this at all."

"Yeah, I haven't had a good feeling since I've walked through the gate. Something just feels... You know, like if something bad is gonna happen. I just have that feeling." I said looking at the floor.

"Fox, if you need more weaponry just ask me. I can get you a couple more Kunai's if you want them."

"I'll let you know what I need. For now let's just focus. Something is about to really seriously mess us up..." I looked at my hands for a brief moment. "Go to the Boss, tell him what I said. We need to be focused today. I just have a hunch. After I beat that snake... It just feels like it was placed there."

"I'll tell the boss everything. Good luck Fox. Watch your back."

"Yeah, if I had eyes back there..." I walked off to Ru Lude Gardens. Fancy looking place all the way on top of Jeuno. All you see is fancy looking tiles on the floor and fancy looking buildings. It's kinda sickening how rich these guys are but you can't stop envying how pretty the place looks. On my way to the Ambassadors office on the east side of the map I was holding, I walked inside and talked to the receptionist patiently waiting for my arrival. She looked busy trying to adjust her nails in place.

"Um. Excuse me miss? The ambassador wants to speak with me?" I asked her.

"Oh yes. Please hold on for one minute while I inform him that you are here." She gently gets up and gives me a cute smile. She walks over to the left side of the room and opens the door and quietly closes the door behind her. As I waited for her to let me in I gazed around the room for a couple of minutes. There's a lot of pictures on the walls of heroes long forgotten with legendary weapons, legendary stories, legendary everything. One of those proud bastards who had slayed demons bigger then themselves or Notorious Dragons across Vana'diel. Looks like these guys are told in childhood fairy tales that involve the damsel in distress, Knight must save her, they kiss and live happily ever after. But of course keep the X rated part out. You don't want any word of a penis in the story of course, kids will get curious and look at their wang all day. "The Ambassador will see you now."She leads me into the Ambassador's office. The long hallway has more dipstick Knights and Warriors on the walls. Kinda gives you a history of Z's. She opens the door and gives me the hand signal to walk in. As I walked in I saw the Ambassador looking at a rather large scroll on his desk.

"Oh yes. Mr. Fox. Please come in and have a seat right there." He points to the seat in front of his oak desk. The guy looked humble enough. Hume, red clothing, old dude with a beard and mustache, glasses on. His room had some expensive looking possessions everywhere. Had golden picture frames, a really big sword with a golden handle and groove, an oak desk that looks like it costs more gil then a normal Adventurer wishes they could carry, and a whole lot of stuff that I couldn't describe without saying a swear word. "Do you know why I called you in here on such short notice?" He asked me.

"No, I don't."

"Well, it's time that you faced your first real mission." He said.

"I was just on my real first mission sir."

"No no, that was only practice. That snake wasn't really a real threat to Jeuno. That was only one more training exercise to see how you handle yourself in battle."

"Wait, the Boss issues my missions. You own the Freedom Fighters?"

"I am like a shadow. I look over Vana'diel with an eye no one could ever possibly imagine possessing. I am the shadow that watches the world my young warrior."

"Interesting."

"You should be interested. Because I am about to put you on a mission that will definatly suit your talents. An important mission that only you and I know about."

"So it can't leave this room."

"Your quick Fox. Very quick. That's why we need men like you."

"I'm only fourteen."

"And a young man you are. You are the first of young men that can take down a giant snake. And I must express how impressed I am from seeing such a Mithra taking down such a thing. A giant creature such as a snake usually squeezes one such as yourself with great force and die a slow, terrifying death."

"I'm not afraid of death."

"And am I? No no, death is only the beginning while many think it's the end of their excistance. Are they fools? Well, that's probably the best answer to label those people."

"Ok, enough of the chit chat. What do you want of me?" The ambassador grew silent for a moment and gave a big sigh.

"I need you to gather 3 items of great importance. These three items cannot be found by anyone and I mean anyone. Who ever knows about these 3 pieces must die."

"I don't kill innocent people."

"You will have to if someone finds out."

"Then I won't take the mission." I get up and head for the door. I hear a click from behind me. I turn around.

"You leave Mr. Fox then I have no choice but to shoot you." He has a gun in his hand ready to pull the trigger.

"What do you want?"

"I want the Pieces of Time. There are 3 pieces and if you don't collect them it could mean the end of Vana'diel."

"Pieces of Time?"

"Yes. You must collect them. And if you do not, I will order my warriors to hunt you down and kill you without any hesitation." I thought about what he said for a minute. I didn't want to die since I still wanted to find my revenge for my mother. So I couldn't let up his asking.

"Fine. I will accept this mission. And... Kill anyone who finds out."

"Good. You are a smart child. Now come here." I walk over to him by request. He shows me his scroll. It looks like he was deciphering this scroll. It was an ancient map of Vana'diel. And it has locations to where the pieces were located. "The first piece shall be found here." He pointed at the Sanctuary of Zi'Tah.

"There? It's dangerous in that area."

"You must go and find the first piece. Or unless you rather die here." I clinched my fist wanted to knock his ass out. If I did I would have all of Vana'diels best on my ass.

"Yes sir." I said with a careful voice.

"Now go and good luck. And becareful."

"Yes sir. I'll do it as soon as possible." I bow and leave the room. I leave quickly and punch the hard wall. "Son of a bitch!" I was angry. I knew I couldn't ignore the mission he gave me. He also put me into a situation where I didn't know what to do. I had no choice but to go to Zi'tah. Swallowing my tongue on the way to Port Jeuno I saw an old man preaching on the side of the street. He seemed insane.

"My people of Vana'diel! Our end is near! The great one will kill us and we will perish! My people, we must be prepared, be prepared to be sent to our gods who had abandoned us long ago! The ones who threw us into the era of war and death! My people we will suffer a great amount! So repent for you sins! Repent for your hate and lust among you! We shall see the end in 4 days! Oh our heavenly wrath bestowed upon us please set us free! Set us free from this incursed land of hate! Oh we shall deal in the great bowls of the true demon himself!"

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" I asked him.

"He is the one! HE IS THE DEMON!" He screamed in my face poking his stick in my face. "He is the one! He is the one! Kill him! Kill this vile demon!" He kept hitting me with his stick and I acted on it.

"Get this fucking stick out my face!" I hit him in his face. He fell to the floor and started to whimper. Then he gazed at me looking crazier then he did before.

"You will not see it. You will not see the end..." His skin started to lump. Then his skin started to rip. He was mutating in front of everyone. Green vines started to rip through his skin as he rose up from where he fell. His eyes popped out from his sockets replaced with some really ugly, slimy black eyes. His feet started to grow long black nails a foot long. "YOU WILL DIE!"

"Holy shit. You must be joking." He leaped in the air and was ready to pounce on me. I jumped back avoiding his deadly blow. His blow cracked the Jeuno floor into pieces. "Damn, you can sure hell hit the floor old man." I unsheathed my sword and he lunged right at me. He knocked me down on my back and I was trying to keep his claws from reaching my face by defending myself with the blade of my sword. I kicked him off backwards. I got up and turned around quick waiting for him to lunge at me again.

"Look around you Fox. Does this feel natural to you?" He asked me.

"The hell are you talking about!?" I yelled. He didn't answer my question and lunged at me. "Bad mistake!" I hit him on target, right in his gut and swiftly went by. He turned around one last time and split in half. At that moment he disappeared.

"Wierdo!" A Hume shouted at me.

"What a weird Mithra."

"Idiot" People where throwing insults at me and I didn't know why. A guard came up to me.

"Sir, I'm afraid that you must sheath your sword please."

"But did you see that demon there?" I pointed at the spot where I killed the crazy demon.

"Sir, I am sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. Please put your sword away." I was confused. I sheathed my sword and the guard walked away. Everyone was staring at me like if I committed a crime. I didn't know what just happened and I started to doubt myself. I walked slowly to the Chocobo stables in Lower Jeuno looking at the palm of my hands.

"What the hell just happened?"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The skies gathered in more darkness as I walked the street of Lower Jeuno. Grey clouds gathered in more and faint thunder claps could be heard above our heads. It was going to be one hell of a day. After my encounter with the old man I thought that maybe my frustration with the Ambassador made me invision a demon in the street. I could've been wrong. It can be something else but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked into the Chocobo stables in Lower Jeuno. It was a small room with 3 Chocobo's lined up waiting for more people to ride them. I walked up to the Elvaan lady and asked her kindly for a Chocobo.

"No! You may not ride any of my Chocobo's!" She screamed at me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know what you did in Port Jeuno. I don't rent my Chocobo's to crazy people waving around their sword in public. Leave before I call the guards!" She screamed.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" I walked away backwards and saw everyone looking at me like if I just turned into a criminal. I don't know what the hell is going on but I think Jeuno just went to hell very fast in a hand basket. For me anyway. I had to leave one way or another. I have to run through Saurmougue Champaign. I thought getting a Chocobo from Lower Jeuno would be cheaper. I guess not. I ran back to Port Jeuno ignoring the spot where I slayed the Demon which I thought I killed and left the Grand Duchy of Jeuno.

As I walked out into the big field I looked around. It started raining very hard. Now I regretted talking to an old crazy person on the street. Because now I have to risk walking it to Zi'tah. I ran into the field trying to avoid as many beastmen as I could possibly avoid. Then I saw 6 bulls way too close together. I ducked behind one of the old towers in the field.

"Could anything get any worse?" I asked myself. Then an ear shattering thunder clap went off in the sky making me cover my sensitive Mithran ears. Then it started to rain even more heavier. "I'll remember to keep my mouth shut next time!" Screaming at myself gave attention to the 6 bulls. They saw me and started to charge at an incredible speed. My actions weren't quick enough to dodge such a big thing moving so fast. I had to act quickly. I got up and saw an old wooden window on the tower. I jumped threw the rotting wood and landed on the old concrete floor of the old tower. I went into prone position and covered my head with my hands. Fear gripped me in my stomach. I knew I was screwed. I had to think of a way to get out of this one.

The 6 bulls separated and surrounded the tower. They charged the tower from all sides. Dust and bricks were starting to fall out of place around me. I looked up for a second to see if there were any means of escape. I saw stairs going up into a spiral to a trap door at the top of the tower. I had an idea. But I had to jump at a precise moment or I wouldn't get the chance again. The bulls rammed the tower again and a brick landed on my head.

"OW!" I yelped. Ignoring the pain on my head I got up quick, timing their ramming into the tower and quickly made a quick ascent up the stairs. Throwing myself forward on the stairs to brace myself for another impact, the bulls rammed the tower again causing more bigger holes in the wall. I was running out of time. I got up and ran up the stairs. My mind was shot and only had one directive and that was to get out alive. I slammed the trap door open. I was on top of the tower and it was raining heavier then before. I ran to the edge of the tower trying not to slip. I saw the bulls making their last ram into the tower. With great timing I positioned myself to jump. The bulls rammed fast and I jumped off the edge of the tower. I landed right behind the bulls, landed on my feet and rolled on the floor. I didn't look back. I started to run like hell and did it swiftly.

I saw a bunch of Goblins in my way. They saw me and took out their crossbows ready to fire. They fired their arrows at me and with a swift swipe of my sword I deflected their arrows. I front flipped in the air and slashed the Goblin in his face. He was not dead.

"Holy shit! These guys are tough!" I didn't want to mess with them but I didn't want them chasing me. I only had one choice and that was to sparkle up some fire works. The goblins ran very quick in hopes of catching me at the right time. I jumped on an old wall and back flipped of it ready to charge a Ki attack. "Chaos Blast!" I blasted them with a wave of Ki energy. I landed on my feet and saw them in pieces. I heard loud thumps in the distance.

"Dammit! The bulls!" The bulls were trying to find me. I ran forward and saw a hole in the floor. I thought 'Why not?' and jumped into the hole. The hole was half empty full of water and I was drenched in the mud water. It was up to my waist. The bulls came to the hole I was in. I started to duck down into the water wishing that they would just walk away. The bull was on top of the hole. Moving slowly smelling the area. Then the bull stuck his nose into the hole I was in. I slowly dunked my head into the mud water, holding my breath for as long as I could. If I came up for air, I was finished. The bull lifted his head from the hole and I came up for air. I gave a silent gasp for air and it hurt my throat and chest. The bulls were gathered around the area looking for me. Then they finally walked away. I jumped out the hole and started to run in the opposite direction the bulls were going in. And damn was I lucky to get out of that mess.

The storm was real bad. Wind blowing in my face and the rain blinding my sight. I didn't know where I was going half the time. It as so bad I slipped a couple of times. Thunder roaring in the sky hurting my sensitive ears making me want to meow. But I had no choice but to hold my tongue or I could give away my position to the beastmen. I kept moving forward. It sucked but if I didn't do it, I'd die either way.

I made it to Meriphataud Mountains. The rain kept pouring down over head and I still had a long way to go. I saw a large path in front of me as I walked. A terrain was in front of me. The terrain led half way to where I needed to go. So I followed the path and hoped to whatever god is watching me that nothing jumps at me. Because for some reason these beasts are more tougher then that damn Snake I fought. I walked into the terrain and kept on moving forward. My legs were getting tired and my ears started to hurt with all the rain pounding on my head like lead weights falling from the sky. I wished that I made it there already but I wasn't even close to Zi'tah as of yet.

Half way through the terrain, two goblins jumped off the sides of the terrain. One in the front and back. There was no way of escaping them. The goblin in front of me took out a bomb and threw it at me. I leaned back and the bomb went over me and hit the goblin behind me. Now I was against one Goblin. Trying to get the water out of my nose from the move I made, I take out my sword and ready myself to hammer this Goblin. The goblin then points at me. I was wondering why he did that. I turned around and saw 10 more goblins behind me. Now that was going too far.

"Oh for the love of..." Before I could finish my sentence the Goblins started shooting at me and throwing bombs. I jumped over the Goblin in front of me and made a break for it. Upon leaving the terrain I do a 360 flip in the air and shoot a blast of Ki energy on both sides of the terrain walls. The walls starts to crumble down and blocks the Goblins from reaching me.

"Suckers!" I say in relief and in victory. I leave the terrain I was running through for the past hour and finally see the large dragon bone. It's a long ass bone in the air crossing the Meriphataud Mountains from east to west. It's an incredible sight to look at but it was also a pointless one with all this rain in the way of me seeing the bone. I needed to go east of the bone. As I ran east I saw more Goblins sitting around and pondering their walking route. Whatever the hell they are walking around for never made sense to me. I can see that they walk over their own footsteps. Well I may never know, they could be guarding something priceless or maybe not. I could be just imagining what they could be hiding. Probably nothing anyway.

I start to plan on how to pass these idiots. Or how to take them out one by one. I look at whats around them and I have a pretty good idea on how to take them out. I put a sly look on my face. It was time to slit each and every one of their throats by using some basic stealth tactics. The sides of them had bushes and a big enough cliff so I can hide their bodies. It was time to go to work. I hid behind a rock big enough to hide me and at the right time I took the Goblins head and gripped him hard and quickly slit his throat. I slowly slid his body on the muddy floor and kicked him over the cliff behind me. The next Goblin to take out was trying to build a fire. What a retard. Who makes a fire when there is rain out here? Instead of slitting his throat I made sure non of the other goblins are paying attention. At the right moment I get up quick, slash at the Goblins shoulder level and cut his head off. I take his body and throw it into the small bush and keep his head. The other two goblins were close enough at the right moment. I through the Goblins already chopped off head right on the side of them. The two Goblins freak out and try and look for me. I sneak behind the two goblins silently. I stab the Goblin on the right directly in the middle of his back and quickly slash left to slice off the other goblins head off. Success! I took out the goblins and went ahead to Zi'tah.

Zi'tah's entrance was moist and gloomy. As I walked in I prepared myself for the worse. As I walked in the forest it was very misty and I can hear the hard rain hitting the tree's very hard above me. These tree's were very tall. I don't know who would want to climb these tree's. Who ever does and makes the climb they could probably see their house from up there. I can only imagine. As I look forward I see green glowing bugs flying around giving the forest a small amount of light to illuminate my path. Well, at least something is giving me a source of light. Since the rain isn't hitting me anymore I decided to take out the map for this place. The marking I had made for the Piece of Time was directly in front of me but I had to take a couple of turns and paths to get there. Going back was going to be a treat.

I made my first dash to the left side of the wall so I can make sure that I could see any Goblins or anything that looked dangerous. But so far the paths seemed empty. I was starting to guess that the beastmen didn't take over this area yet. I wondered why. I didn't see a thing. All was too quiet for my tastes. All I can hear was the rain hitting the tree's above me and the bugs making their noises around me. But I wasn't putting my guard down. If I did that I would hate myself in the end. So I knew better then not be prepared for some psycho son of bitch to jump me out of nowhere. My day was bad enough as it is to do something so stupid.

I kept moving to the point where I got kinda bored. Then I saw something move in the instance. But all I saw was tree's and bushes. I didn't know what to expect but my nose wasn't catching anything. I wasn't smelling anything odd or anything that could be alive. Something was very strange about this. Then I heard some tree branches moving in the instance to where I was heading. I tipped some of my blade out of my sheath ready to take it out. As I turned the corner a branch moves out of nowhere and smacks me hard sending me flying backwards into a pile of tree branches. I got up with my eyes wide open.

"What the hell just knocked me the hell out?" Then I looked up. I couldn't find any words to describe what I was seeing. Except it was a giant tree with eyes and a mouth. It uses its branches to hit you and some of its branches were sharp enough to stab you with. It raised its branch ready to strike and I move out of the way. I stumble backwards trying to think how I'd take down this tree. "How the hell do tree's attack someone? What the fuck is going on in Vana'diel today?" I don't know why there is a moving tree that goes and bitch smacks you across the field, but I wasn't about to think about that when there is a giant tree wanting to turn me into a Mithkabob.

The tree tries to swipe me again but I jump over his swipe and back flip away from him. I wasn't taking any more chances of being struck down again. Then it hit me, I could start a fire and flame this guy and run for it. I needed it to near something flammable. As I kept walking backwards it stepped into the right spot I was waiting for. An area of Dry bushes. I shot my Ki at the branches and watched the dry bushes erupt in a huge fire fest. The giant tree started to go nuts and swiped everything with its branches. It hit the tree's next to it, everything. I watched it burn and fall over finally. I jumped over the giant tree's burning corpse and kept going forward.

I was finally near the first piece. Then I hear voices. I was in trouble. If anyone finds out about this piece, then I have no choice but to... But I can't. I can't kill someone who is not a beastmen. I walked toward the voices in hopes that they didn't find anything.

"Hello guys. What'cha doing over there?" I asked.

"Oy! Hey look! It's a little squirt! Look at em'!" The first guy said.

"Eh... He looks like less of a challenge to be reckoned with. Let's just take this doo'hickey and get the hells out of ere'." The second guy said.

"Hey hey! I need that!" He was holding the piece of time.

"Look ere' squirt. We found it first. Now beat it you lil' runt before we stick yer'!" The guy took out his small dagger and threatened me with it.

"Look, that is important. If you give it to me I promise I won't hurt you." I said.

"You urt' us!?" The both of the guys start laughing. "How er' ya gonna urt' us ul' lil' runt?" He asked.

"Like this." I jump on his shoulders and kick him in the face with the tip of my shoe. As I land his whole face is bloody. It looks like I broke his nose. The guy behind me gets ready to tackle me.

"Come er' you lil' Shit!" I somersault off his shoulders and slam my wrist on his neck causing him to loose conscience. I take the first piece and put it into my pack. I look at the two men and decide to not kill them. They don't even know what it is. So what harm can it do?

I run out of Zi'tah. It is still raining outside. When I stepped out I saw a guard waiting for me outside of the entrance to Zi'tah.

"You have the item?" He asks.

"Item? What item?"

"The ambassador sent me to retrieve it."

"I have no clue what your talking about". I walk off into the rain. He charges at me and I was ready for it. I spun around him, tripped him, and had him on the floor with my shoe directly on his neck. "What the hell do you want!?"

"Errr... I am ordered to kill you by the Ambassador..."

"Why!?"

"He know someone else found out. Ugh... Now Vana'diel is after you...!"

"How the hell does he know I allowed them to live!?"

"He is... the ambassador... Ah!! How am I supposed to know?" Then it hit me. What he said to me earlier. About his eye being something that no one could ever experience. That he has his eye on all of Vana'diel. That bastard was watching me the whole time!

"Good night and sorry about this." I twist his neck in a way that it doesn't kill him, but makes him fall asleep. Vana'diel was after me. Because of the Ambassador. My only option was to see this through to the end. I had to return to Jeuno and retrieve that map and find the 2 last remaining pieces for myself and destroy them. I ran in the direction to Jeuno with one thought in my mind... And that was survival.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weather isn't normal. It turned ungodly. Furious wind and unspeakably heavy ran fell on me like if it turned its back on me. The fields were drenched like if it were summoned to do so. This wasn't a good day and man was I soaked. You'll never see a wet cat such as myself in your lifetime. Running back to Jeuno to finish my business with the Ambassador, I had dodged the same beasts that I encountered before. Dodging the Goblins and giant bulls on my way back was a chore, but I did it smart this time. I wasn't going to make any noises. I kept running for the gates of Port Jeuno. Then I ran through a small gap of bones and got grabbed by two people.

"AH! Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Calm down Fox! It's us!" It was the voice of Grey Wolf.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We heard what happened. Vana'diels finest warriors are after you. What the hell did you do?" Silver rook asked.

"The ambassador set me up somehow..." I said looking angry.

"The ambassador did what?" Rook asked.

"Look, I don't have time standing here answering these questions. Long story short, he made me go to Zi'tah to collect this." I pulled out the piece of time I've collected from Zi'tah. A brown piece that has some ancient descriptions on the tablet that's smudged and hard to make of what is written on the piece of this time tablet. "This is called a Piece of time. I don't know what it really does, but it has to do something with time."

"Like time travel maybe?" Wolf said.

"Maybe. But I have a hunch that the ambassador wants this for himself. But I can't prove that just yet. He thinks that someone found out and sent someone to kill me on my leaving of Zi'tah. Someone did beat me to the punch and found this but they called it a doo'hickey. So they obviously didn't understand or know what this thing does. They were just a bunch of foreigners with a different ascent looking to make themselves gil on the market. Now that the ambassador thinks that someone knows, I have to go into his office and take that damn map by force and hope to god he deciphered the rest of the map." I said.

"So that's what the whole commotion is about. This sounds serious and the boss thought you just committed a thousand crimes in only a few hours. Well, Fox to say the least we got your back. We are family and won't abandon you. We are a team and we stick to each other like a team. Even through the bad and the ugly. Right Wolf?" Silver rook asked Wolf.

"Defiantly. Fox, you plan on going into Jeuno by yourself?" Wolf asked me.

"I have no choice. I can't have you two..." Then I reminded myself of the ambassador's hidden dirty talent. "I think the ambassador knows that we are in this. I'd say that you and the Freedom Fighters leave Jeuno."

"What? Why!?" Rook asked.

"The ambassador has a hidden talent. He's able to keep his eye on Vana'diel from anywhere in the comforts of his own rich office. It is not safe for us anywhere." I said with my fist clinched.

"That is a problem. If the ambassador knows our every move, every word, then that can mean our asses for sure. So Fox, where should we go?" Wolf asks.

"Like hell if I know. If that map is deciphered like I hope it is, I can mark our next destination. During that time we'll come up with a strategy. But right now, I have a bone to pick with the ambassador. And this time I'm going to nail that fucker hard." I said.

"I will try and contact the others from here. Fox, becareful. It will not be easy trying to fight to the ambassador's office." Wolf says.

"I know. You two, take care." I walk away and put up the peace sign as I leave.

"Fox!" Rook yells and I turn around. "Come back alive."

"I will" And with that I ran. Hell with the rain, I was dry with anger. The ambassador didn't know who he was fucking with. He was about to find out that a Mithra can come by his office and whoop his ass at any time. I made it to the gates of Jeuno.

"There he is!" A Guard shouted. "Ready!" He paused. "Fire!" The two guards from both towers shot their arrows at me. I jumped in the air, unsheathed my sword, spun around and deflected the arrows from even touching me. I rolled on the floor resheathing my sword and throwing a quick Ki blast at the other tower. The impact made a small explosion causing the guard to fall off and half the wall blown off. I ran into the city. People started to scream. More guards came from up the street with rifles ready to fire at me.

"Stand your grounds or surrender!" The lead guard said. I didn't care what these guys were intending to do with 20 guards with guns in their hand. "This is your last warning. Throw down your weapon or we will fire." He gave me a last warning. But that still didn't scare me.

"You think guns scare me? Shoot me." I said. The guards looked at each other as if I was talking mad.

"FIRE!" The guards starting shooting. I deflected the bullets with my sword. Don't think it's easy, one wrong move and I can get wounded by a bullet. I was twirling my sword around from side to side, I rolled on the floor still twirling my sword, and jumped in the air doing a 360 swirling my sword. They stopped firing. Seemed they ran out of bullets.

"Sir! He isn't hit!" One of the guards said.

"Then what are you waiting for! Use your swords! Kill him!" The guards obeyed his order and unsheathed their swords and lunged at me with their battle cry. Since I am a Mithra, our unmatched speed is incredible. The only proud thing I am proud of. I jumped in the air, made contact with one of the guards forward strikes and landed on his blade. I leaped back in the air, made contact with their leader and made heavy impact by kicking him dead in his back. He flew forward into his own legion of guards and went down with them. They climbed back to their feet and I was already climbing the steps to Lower Jeuno. "Don't just stand there! After him! He cannot make a fool of us!" The guards didn't hesitate on his order and ran right after me. I made it to Lower Jeuno and met another flock of guards with their guns wielded and ready to fire.

"Fire!" They fired their gun shots and I ran up the right wall at the speed I was going in. I ran up the wall, ran on the ceiling for 3 seconds, and took out my sword to deflect the rest of the bullets on my way down. I resheathed my sword and flew forward and tackled the middle guard. I then did a 360 aerial kick and knocked out the two side guards and kept running. The heavy foot steps behind me were running real quick trying to catch me. I wasn't about to let them do that. More guards were in front of me. I got tired of the usual routine so I threw my sheath at them and somersaulted off the middle guards face and finished them off by hitting them with my sheath.

"Come up with something new." I said and kept running. I made it to Ru Lude Gardens. From the left and right path came guards. Not 5 of them, 30 of them and 20 coming from behind me. "Shit!" I was in deep trouble. I didn't want to kill these guys because of the ambassador. Looking to my right I saw a thread of wire going down to the residential area. That was my only chance. I jumped on the thin piece of wire and slid down. Trying to balance myself on the slide the guard cuts the wire trying to make me fall. In time I front flipped off the wire and landed right on top of the Residential entrance. I raced up the stairs and instead of going straight I jumped off the side and on top of the ambassador's building. The guards were trying to shoot me but I jumped to the side and jumped through the window in the main lobby.

"Oh my god! You are..." The receptionist was startled by my presence. She was about to scream until I spoke.

"I have no quarrel with you. I have no reasons to hurt you or anyone else. Just sit tight and you'll be fine." I said. She stayed quiet. "Now put your head down and stay low. I don't want you getting caught in the cross fire." She did what I said and ducked behind the desk she was behind. I raced to the entrance door and took the lamp stand on the side. I used it to bolt the door handle to give me time. I walked into the hallway with all the pictures on the walls and kicked the ambassador's door in. "I'm baaack." I said.

"You!" He whipped his gun out and I grabbed the chair closest to me and threw it at the ambassador. It hit him and messed up his aim and he shot the ceiling. I ran at him and did an aerial spin kick and kicked him in his face making him fly to the other side of the room. I slammed my foot on his stomach, grabbed his collar, and had his face in mine. "You fucking Bastard!" I screamed. The ambassador coughed.

"How does this feel Fox. Being the center of attention after all the years you've been forgotten?"

"How do you know that!? Who the fuck are you!"

"I am nothing to you. But what you carry on you is of great importance to me. I told you I have the eye on Vana'diel, but you never listened to me. And letting those foreigners live was a big mistake."

"They didn't know anything you fucking asshole!"

"I am not taking any chances. You failed to carry out an order and now you are paying the price for it. Your life, Mr. Fox. And now that you wasted your time taking your anger at me, your death grows nearer and nearer by the second.

"And so is yours you old fuck!" I took his gun and shoved it down his throat. "Give me a good reason not to shoot you in your fucking mouth. Give me a good reason!" My anger didn't serve me well and the guards busted through the entrance. I took the gun out of the ambassador's mouth.

"Time is up. You can die now." I punched him in his face extremely hard breaking his nose. I looked upon his desk staggering. The map was in place with everything deciphered like I had hoped. I rolled it up quick and the guards came in.

"Your dead Fox!" The guard screamed.

"Not if I can help it!" I kicked the desk and knocked all the guards down in the room. I put the map inside my leather back pack and jumped out the window. I set my footing on the edge of the house and looked down. It was a long drop down.

"You cannot escape Fox! You fall it's over either way! If you come and surrender I promise you won't be harmed! Yet!" The guard screamed. I had no choice but to jump. But was I crazy to thinking of jumping? I guess I was. I held my breath and jumped. "You crazy shit!" The guards started shooting at me while I was descending extremely fast. They didn't hit me once as I fell down the blue abyss. Then I saw water as I fell. I tried to position myself to dive but I couldn't. I was falling out of control. I had then focused some of my Ki energy into my body to help gather the wind around me to help me for a dive. The winds turned blue around me, I started to slowly position myself to dive, I put my cat ears down on my head so water would damage my hearing on the way down, and made a perfect dive into the crystal blue waters. I rose up and gasped for a huge amount of air. I was lucky to survive the fall. My heart was throbbing hard and my breathing was out of control. I swam to the wall and saw an opening. It was a tunnel leading out. I climbed out of the water and started to go through the tunnel. At the end I saw light. As soon as I climbed out the tunnel.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I jumped backwards and landed on my backside. It was Silver rook. Laughing his ass off.

"Rook! You nearly released the ghost from me!" I screamed.

"I am... Sorry!" He was trying to gasp for air.

"Hey rook. Be carefull. You might make the earth fall down with your big ass."I joked him.

"Hey hey! Just because I am a Galka doesn't mean I'm going to take down everything." He eyed me.

"Where is wolf?" I asked. Rook pointed towards the tree's.

"He is taking a leak." He said giving a smirk.

"Jeeze. Ok, whatever." I took out the map hoping it didn't get wet. "Oh thank god. The map isn't wet."

"Why? What happened?" Rook asked.

"I had to go for a swim."

"You jumped!?" He gasped.

"Yes. You had a better idea?" I said with a smart tone.

"No... Not really. Let's look at that map." He said. We both looked at the map and soon after, Wolf was done with relieving himself and came to join us. The closest destination on our map was Yughott Grotto. We had to make a trip there and get the next piece of time. We were in Rolandberry fields which made things difficult by the fact that we have to travel a long distance. We didn't want to go back into Jeuno after what happened just so we can leave from Upper Jeuno.

"So? To San' doria?" I said.

"To San' doria." We all said at the same time.

To be continued


End file.
